Sorry
by nandy.duolover
Summary: first time tried something on rajat sir


Hi...18th may is the bdy of our one of all time favorite Rajat aka Vikas Kumar...

I thought of trying my hand on anything rltd to him and here it comes

This is set after

GUNEGAAR CID OFFICER RAJAT

* * *

Abhijeet was lost in thoughts sitting in his lounge... Daya came up with two cups of coffee and sat beside him with "aab kya soch rahe ho.."

"Yaar mujhe Rajat se aise behave nahi krna cahiye tha..."

"Hmmm to aab.."

"aab kya.."

"yaar baat kro,batein hi galat faimiya sulajhti hey.."

"per achanaq..."

"tumhara problem pata hey boss kya hey?tum bahut jyada dimaag lagate ho..chalo aab"

"kaha?"

Daya glared..Abhijeet got up "chalo.."

both drove to Rajat's house and got out of the car.

Abhijeet looked at his watch with "Daya kisiki gher ane k liye time thora odd nahi hey?"

"maslo ko suljhane k liye koi time odd nahi hota"

he moved forward and pressed the doorbell.

Rajat opened the door and seeing his seniors, asked surprised "sir aap dono..iss waqt..mtlb..ayiye na.."

he moved aside..

Daya gave Abhijeet a look and moved in..Abhijeet followed with "uncle kaise hey?"

"jee aab thik hey.."

Daya nodded with "so gaye honge.."

"nahi sir hum dono to batein kr rahe they..aap log baithie na.."

Daya smiled "ha bhai aye hey to baithte hey.."

Abhijeet signaled him to stop with "hum uncle se mil sakte hey?"

Rajat looked at Abhijeet fr a second then nodded with "ayiye.."

they entered to the master bedroom..

Rajat's Father seeing the two visitor tried to stand up but Abhijeet moved forward and stopped him with "aap baithe rahiye..."

Rajat was about to drag two chairs from balcony but Daya moved their and brought one by himself and pushed it to Abhijeet then took another from Rajat and sat with "Rajat tum bhi baitho.."

Rajat nodded "papa yea Abhijeet sir aur yea Daya sir..meine aapko kaha tha.."

Daya added naughtily "mtlb pehle se burai pehle se ker k rakha hey?"

Rajat's Father laughed aloud while Rajat embarrassed "kya sir aap.."

Abhijeet smiled "arey Rajat sahab ka karnama to jnte hi ho.."

he turned to Rajat's Father with "uncle aab kaise hey aap?"

"mein bilkul thik hu beta..yea to Raju..mtlb yea tum log ka Rajat to asehi pareshan ho jata hey.." he turned to Rajat with "tere seniors aye hey kuch chaye pani to la.."

Daya tried "uncle nahi nahi iski koi jarurat nahi.."

"uncle ki gher aye ho to aise nahi ja paoge..jao Rajat.."

Rajat nodded with "abhie aya.." and left..

After he left Abhijeet looked at Daya who assured through eyes..

Abhijeet stood up with "excuse me uncle bas mein abhie aya.."

he moved out of the room and moved to kitchen..

Rajat was making tea when he heard a voice of throat clearing..

He turned to find Abhijeet standing

"arey sir aap..kuch cahiye tha aapko.."

"ha wo..ek glass paani milega"

Rajat nodded "jee sir.."

he turned to pour water when he heard "Rajat..I'm sorry"

Rajat turned with "sir?"

"ha Rajat jaisa behave meine kiya iss case ki dauran..wo.."

Rajat didn't answered but just looked down, Abhijeet continued "kuch to bharosa krna cahiye tha..I'm sorry"

"sir pls.."

"nahi Rajat mein.."

"sir aapne serf duty nibhayi..aap maafi mat mangiye pls.."

Abhijeet smiled a little.

Rajat turned to him with "sir aapse kuch puchu.."

"ha Rajat bolo.."

"sir humara duty hume kisi pey bhi harosa krna kiu nahi dete?"

Abhijeet sighed "pata nahi Rajat sayed isse humare dil ko patthar ki banane ki koshish hey yea..taqi kabhie hum rishto ko duty pey haavi na hone dey"

"per sir patthar dil leke to duty nahi kiya ja sakta na..wo terrorist log bhi to heartless hote hey fir humme aur unmey.."

"farq hey Rajat..wo log sbke liye heartless hote hey..hum bas duty ki waqt hote hey strong wo bhi serf suspects k liye.."

"sir aur ager wo suspects humara apna ho to?"

Abhijeet sighed badly "fir bahut taqleef hoti hey Rajat per fir bhi kerna parta hey..jab apka apna smne ho aur aapke taraf iss ass se dekhe ki aap to unka saath doge aur aap aisa nahi kr pate to dil bahut dukhta hey per duty join krte waqt jo sapath hum lete hey wo humare asnsu sukha chuke hote hey.."

Rajat kept silent..Abhijeet too..

After few minutes Rajat said in whisper "shaq to sir meine bhi kiya tha.."

Abhijeet looks at him with question

"sir jab mein apne papa ki adhi adhuri baat sun unhe criminal man liya tab itne saboot ki bad aap log ka rawaiya to sahi tha..mein to na bete ki duty ker paya na cid officer ka.."

"nahi Rajat tum.."

"sir ek beta apne baap ko hathyara smjhta hey kya..wo baap jisne ise sine se lagake itne saal pala..jiske wajase aj wo khud kanun ki sipahi ban paya..unpey shaq.."

a voice answered from kitchen door "yea tumhara qasur nahi hey Rajat..yea humari adat ban chuqi hey..iss duty se..ek baap bete pey shaq karega..beta baap pey bhai bhai pey.."

Daya came forward while continuing "kabhie dil cahe bhi na ispey ankh mund k bharosa kerle to dimaag kehta hey nahi nahi ankh khol le..aur bas cid wali aankh khol jati hey..hone lgta hey dil aur dimaag mey taqrar.."

he patted Rajat's shoulder with "per I'm sure isse uncle hurt nahi hue (Rajat looked up) haan unhe garv hua hoga apne iss sipahi pey.."

Rajat smiled..

Daya too..

Abhijeet said in deep tone "Rajat baat krne se dil bhi halka hota hey duriya bhi kam hoti hey..baat krlo.."

then added in fresh voice "raat kaafi ho chuqi hey hum chlte hey.."

"arey sir chai.."

"due rahi..fir ajayenge peene..bye..take care"

.

.

.

Rajat came in his Fathers room found him busy in arranging the book shelf..he like his childhood days came behind him and buried his chin over his shoulder

he used to do this daily when he was a child, his Father came back from office and opening his shoes

his Father was bit startled at this, his small kid had turned to now to a reserved man who even don't laugh out openly then now..

"beta kya hua?"

"I love u papa.."

it was another shock fr his Father but Rajat continued "mein pata nahi kaise soch liya aap galat kr sakte hey aur meine wo sab..papa mein.."

"acha to mere maharaj iss bad se udas hey.."

"kya papa aap"

"beta aap ek beta hone ki saath ek cid officer bhi to ho..to aap dono farz mey bat gaye isme sorry nahi hona hey..per bacha ek baat hey"

"hmm"

"beta desh hum sbse bahut bara hey..aapne uss desh ki liye shapath liya hey na..to kal ager sach mey aapka apna koi gaddar ho to aap kabhie uska saath nahi dena"

Rajat look at his Father fr few seconds then nodded "promise papa"

his Father patted his cheeks with "per aapko apne papa ko dawai dena bhi to nahi vulna cahiye na"

Rajat look at his watch "kya papa aap bhi late kerwa diya mujhe chaliye dinner krne chaliye..fir dawai leni hey"

"dinner?"

"haan haan meine banaya hey chaliye.."

"beta wo dinner khake mujhe kuch hoga to nahi na.."

Rajat gave an angry look with "papa..."

his Father moved with murmur "pata nahi kab bahu ayegi aur khud na pakake bhi kuch thik thak milega..kuch kehne jao to dono seniors ko dikha deta hey..eligible bachelors..cid ki baki sare condition to pata tha yea biyah na krne ka sapath pata nahi kab aya"

Rajat made a helpless face and followed his Father trying to be an obedient son.

* * *

 **r and r**


End file.
